


Sick Cuddles, Man

by SelenaEstella



Series: Prompted works [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I did for a prompt on Tumblr -- Gamzee and Tavros having post-rap cuddles. All fluff. Rated for language and some slightly grimmer thoughts but mostly the language part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Cuddles, Man

You snuggle back into Gamzee's embrace, humming slightly in appreciation as his arms tighten around you and he ducks his head down to nuzzle as close to your neck as your horns will allow. Which isn't very far but it's still really sweet.

'Those were some sick fires, huh?' he grins. You nod, smiling, and he plants a kiss on your forehead, his lips cool but comforting. Everyone says that your slam-battles are terrible. Neither of you care. It isn't about the content – which you will nevertheless argue to be awesome – but the fact that it's the both of you, together, doing something you both love.

Gamzee rests his chin on the top of your head and gives a little purr. He's so tall compared to you, his limps so long that he can practically cocoon you within them. Sometimes you wish that you were actually much, much smaller, so that you could curl up against his chest and be swallowed by his smell, his touch, his love...

'And these are some pretty sick cuddles, man.' You can feel his chest vibrate and you giggle, twisting around so that you can return the hug. He helps you, hooking his hands under your metal knees and hoisting you up, positioning them so that you won't slip down again. You can walk now, but you still love it when he does that. You cling to his shoulders and he hooks his chin over your right horn and hums. You feel it reverberate through the keratin and into your skull and smile against his chest.

'Flushed for you,' you whisper, your first words since the rap-battle ended. They're automatic, and so true. You always say it, as much as you can, for no matter how long you spend together your time with him will always seems so short. You're moving in as soon as you can because each time you part it feels as if you're leaving a part of yourself with him, a part that you can only go without for so long before you die. And you will die, far too soon. One day you will leave and be unable to take him with you.

You curse the casting, curse the blood. But love it, too, because it makes every moment with him precious. And you know that no matter what happens, you will never regret loving him.

'Flushed for you,' he murmurs in reply, and the swell of joy and love is enough to make you forget all else and just bask in the smell of his skin and the warmth of his arms.

Thoughts of dying can wait. So can those of the upcoming Conscription, where you might be culled despite your new legs. This moment is too perfect, he is too perfect, and the two of you will cuddle for the rest of the day until you both fall asleep. That's how it always goes.

You love him. He loves you.

And even if you could, there is nothing that you would change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed =)
> 
> Just in case anyone is wondering, I HAVE NOT STOLEN THIS FIC. It is on Tumblr and FF.net too, both of which are my users. I don't want to come off as hostile or anything but I get paranoid about this and yeah.


End file.
